Hydraulic power steering systems for automotive vehicles are well known in the art, and adequately fill the needs of most passenger vehicles. These hydraulic power steering systems have also been adapted to trucks and other heavy vehicles, however hydraulic power steering systems require the addition of heavy duty hydraulic pumps and associated accessory which are not always provided on these vehicles. In contrast to passenger vehicles, most of the heavier vehicles as trucks or buses have pneumatic or air brake systems and therefore already have an air pump and associated components necessary for a pneumatic power steering system. The use of a pneumatic power steering system eliminates the need for the hydraulic pump reducing the cost and weight of the power steering systems. Further by electronically controlling the power steering system, the system can be taylored so that the authority of the system can be controlled to optimize the drivability of the vehicle. In particular a deadband can be created about the zero steering torque in which the electro/pneumatic power steering system has no authority, preserving for the operator, the true feeling of the road and minimized the tendency of the operator to oversteer the vehicle when making minor adjustments to the vehicles direction. However, when the operator is making standing or slow speed manuevers, such as manuevering in traffic or backing into a stall the pneumatic power steering will have full authority reducing the torque which the operator has to assert to turn the wheels.